liodenfandomcom-20200223-history
Den
The Den Page is your home page and the first thing other members see about you. The Den The Den on Lioden is the place where your lion and his pride will be found. Alongside the image of your king will be the information on your den, whether you have a branch or not, and other things such as your subordinate males and territory space. Below this box is the information on you as a player, This box will state your Player Name, your ID#, when you joined, and the last time you got on. The green dot beside a player name indicates that this player is online! Below the box containing player information will be your allies. Your ally box is visible only to yourself. You can gain more allies by sending friends requests. To send a friend request, you should go to the desired players den and click the 'send friend request' link inside the player information box. In this same box on another player's page is the option to 'send message' (a PM), and to 'block user'. Below your table of Allies you will find the list of lions in your pride! Click on the name of these lions and lionesses to view their page and interact with them. You can change how your lions are listed by clicking the drop down box. After having organized your pride as you desire, you will see the attack history on your land. This tab will list the users who have clicked on your pride and attacked you for either territory, skill, or experience. If you're feeling vengeful, you can return the favor by clicking on their username and stealing some territory! Once you've avenged your pride, you will find your lions dynasty. Your lions dynasty is where all your lions who die are stored. If you have a lion with a halo over their head, they are dead and you need to store them! They will stay in your dynasty to come back and look at them. The last two tables below your dynasty are only visible to you! Your details is where you can change your player name, your avatar, email, and code some fancy designing onto your page in the Description box! You can also change your password in the final box if you desire. 'Territory Size' Everyone starts off with a size 2 territory. You are allowed one lioness per territory space. You can buy territory for SB in this section so long as your territory is below the size of twenty (click on the green plus sign to be able to buy the territory). You can also fight for territory if you'd rather save your SB.The territory cost is on a sliding scale: For territory spaces 21 through 40 you will have to fight other players. To be able to attack a player for territory, they must have at least 3 territory spots and they can't have lost a battle for territory that day. If you win against someone you attacked for territory you will gain a new territory space (The person you defeated will NOT lose a territory spot). If you wish to expand your territory beyond the size of 40 you will need to use GB. It costs 2 GB per territory spot after 40, and there is no limit to the number of spots you can buy. The Pride This is where your lionesses and cubs are listed. They are ordered alphabetically with . There are several symbols that might appear next to a lioness's name. They are listed below Attack History This is where you can see who's attacked you recently. Don't worry if you lost a fight, you don't get penalized for losing a fight (you won't lose any skills, exp, territory, sb or anything) Dynasty This section has two images that link to the Dynasty (a record of former leaders) and the Former Pride (a record of favored former pride members)